Leche de soja
by Matli
Summary: Otra pareja más que tiene problemas con la leche de soja. Emma tiene sed, pero ve algo que le disgusta en la nevera. ¿Qué hará nuestra reina malvada favorita? Reescrita, reeditada y mejorada. AU. Pasen y lean! :)


_Editado para meter los disclaimers que siempre olvido, no hay nada nuevo.  
_

_Disclaimer:_ OUAT no me pertenece, y la madre y el novio de Lana Parrilla siguen reticentes y no me la prestan. La leche de soja tampoco me pertenece, eso es de mi madre.

Esta historia me ha seguido desde mi primer fandom, tatu. La he ido cambiando y adaptando, le tenía demasiado cariño para dejarla desaparecer, duranto varios años fue la mejor historia que había escrito, ahora creo que ha sido destronada, pero dentro del humor es la mejor.

E incluso podéis encontrar otra versión vieja y con peor ortografia en mi perfil :)

Ahora la he reescrito del todo, le he cambiado el tiempo verbal, el narrador, he mezclado varias cosas en mi intento por escribir en primera persona, pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma: leche de soja!

Es practicamente AU ya que Regina no haría nada de lo abajo narrado, o eso creo, pero espero que os guste y le dejéis review!

* * *

_**Leche de soja**_

_**by Matli**_

* * *

Todo comenzó, bueno, todo el mundo se enteró cuando la salvadora le pidió a Regina que fuese al bar de la abuelita.

La maldición estaba rota, un beso de amor fue dado de una madre a su hijo. Pero esa poderosa maldición fue creada para destruir el amor verdadero del Príncipe James y Blancanieves, por lo que para terminar de romperla haría falta un beso de dos almas gemelas.

Evidentemente Emma era la salvadora, por lo que también era evidente para todo el mundo que debería ser ella la que terminase de romper de una vez por todas el hechizo. Pero, aunque muchos hombres intentaron salir con ella, todos resultaron ser ranas y no príncipes.

Todos pensaban que iban a quedarse atrapados en StoryBrooke para siempre, Emma simplemente no estaba destinada al amor verdadero.

Entonces la salvadora les sorprendió a todos: su príncipe azul no era un príncipe, era una reina… malvada.

Pasaron muchas cosas: medio pueblo estaba en su contra, Regina había intentado matarle, Henry no se fiaba…,

Al final la salvadora después de mucho insistir consiguió que Regina terminase aceptándole. Habían tenido varias citas, pero fue esa noche mientras celebraban el regreso de Emma y Mary Margaret en el que la ex reina se dio cuenta de que la rubia realmente la quería al defenderla ante sus padres y demás personajes de cuento resentidos.

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde entonces, pero la cosa que más marcó a todo el mundo fue despertarse una mañana de vuelta en el bosque encantado, aunque lo que nadie sabía era que fue esa noche la primera noche juntas de Emma y Regina, su amor fue el que terminó de romper la maldición y les llevó a sus casas nuevamente.

Pero habían pasado 28 años y todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a las comodidades, y ni Regina ni Emma pensaban abandonar los lujos del mundo sin magia. Por lo que su castillo, medieval, terminó plagado de aparatos tecnomágicos, como le gustaba llamarles a Henry.

Y fue en una de esas típicas noches en los que a la salvadora le entraba sed, cuando los sucesos aquí narrados sucedieron:

"_Era de noche, tenía sed, y por desgracia yo no tengo poderes mágicos. Por lo que baje a la cocina, abrí nuestra super nevera mágica y…_

_-¡REGINA!_

_Ella apareció corriendo, je, creo que pensó que me había pasado algo. _

_Su pelo no estaba para nada majestuoso, lo tenía revuelto y el flequillo sin peinar apenas dejaba que sus perfectos ojos se viesen. La camisa de su pijama estaba medio abierta, aunque tengo que reconocer que eso fue mi culpa y no llevaba zapatillas por las prisas. _

_La preocupación, el enfado y el sueño estaban mezclados en el semblante de su cara, me encantó._

_-¿Sucede algo Emma?_

_-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Y allí estaba, le enseñe la prueba del delito, un cartón de leche de so…arg…ja. –¿Vas a StoryBrooke de visita y esto es lo único que te traes? ¿En serio?_

_-Emma es leche. ¿Me has despartado para esto, o vamos a mirar todas las cosas que tenemos en la nevera?-me contestó tan irónica como siempre. Pero ja, no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente._

_-No, no, no. Leche es lo que sale de las vaquitas y a no ser que hayamos comprado una vaca de nombre Soja, esto no es leche._

_-Claro que es leche, querida. Y es mucho más sana, a partir de ahora beberás de esta. Debes ser una buena influencia para Henry._

_-¡No quiero, no, no, nooooooo!-dije pensando que tendría que ceder. Cuando me enrabieto no hanía quién me ganase. "Tranquila leche normal, volverás a la nevera pronto" pensé mientras le ponía pucheritos a Regina._

_Pero en ese momento mi diosa de pelo castaño cambio de estrategia vilmente._

_-__**Em**__-se soltó un botón. -¡Oh dios, qué haces!_

_-__**Ma**__-otro par de botones. –No voy a ceder Ina. Oh no, no, nooo, ni por el mejor orgasmo del mundo._

_-__**Swan**__-y siguió bajando… se desabrocho otro botón más, y en ese momento mi cerebro lo único que quería era ceder, y ceder…, y seguir cediendo. "¡Emms concéntrate!"_

_Pero su nueva estrategia alcanzó cotas insospechadas, y rasss se quitó la camisa. _

"_Madre mía, es preciosa, y es sólo míaaaa, mi reinaaaa"-pensé mientras ella me quitaba el cartón de esa pseudoleche de mis manos. "Quizás tiene sed, pero, ¿si tiene sed para qué se quita la camisa?"_

_-Ina, no voy a ceder por muy guapa que seas. Está jugando sucio alcadesa Milss, pero no pienso ceder, mucho…_

_-Señorita Swan, ¿le apetece beber un poco de leche?, upss se me ha caído, ¿me ayuda?_

_ "Oh Yoda ayúdame, me quiere llevar al lado oscuro. Pero mírala, con sus preciosos pechos mojados por esa cosa."-pensé mientras mis manos me traicionaban y comenzaban a acercarse._

_ "¡Oh dios!, se la está distribuyendo. Mi reina malvada se está distribuyendo la leche, ¡noooo… puedo…resistir…!"_

_ -Venga Emms, estoy muy mojada, sécame, ¿sí?_

_ -Adiós vaquita. Hola leche de so...ummmm…jaaaaaaa…."_

No sabemos si lo que Emma contó fue cierto, pero después de ese día el reino de las dos mujeres comenzó a producir un producto totalmente novedoso para el pueblo: _leche de soja._

END


End file.
